


Kiss

by AliceSweeney



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, OC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 13:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12389004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceSweeney/pseuds/AliceSweeney
Summary: Pranks can go wrong, especially when you don't have an exit plan.





	Kiss

“Prussia! Where are you hiding you coward!”

The New Englander marched around his house, soaked to the bone. He hated that he was getting his floors wet, but he was going to murder the Prussian for his stupid prank.

“I said I was sorry man!”

His hazel eyes locked on the head of white hair hiding behind his couch. Silently he readied himself before pouncing onto the Prussian.

Quickly pinning him down the small male growled, “You ruined my favourite shirt you jerk!”

The Prussian moved to push him off of him, his pale cheeks lighting bright red as he said, “Gross! Get off! You’re going to get me all sticky! I said I was sorry!”

Ruby eyes met hazel as the New Englander leaned down and growled, “Deal with it. This is what you get for dumping soda on me! If I have to be gross and sticky, so do you!”

“Am I interrupting something mon ami?”

The two jumped as their gazes shifted over to the Frenchman. Prussia glared at his friend, he was supposed to leave after executing their prank.

“What the hell are you doing in my house France?!“

Prussia flinched, well now there was no way he would get out of this mess. New England was going to kill him. Unless…

Prussia’s ruby gaze returned to New England, maybe he could get out of it.

New England glared down at the Prussian as he asked, “What are looking at? I asked you a question!”

New England’s hazel eyes widened in surprise as he felt a pressure against his lips. His lips where chapped, it was odd for him. He hadn’t really thought his first kiss would be with Prussia. His eyes slowly began to shut as he moved to return the kiss.

Suddenly the feeling was gone. New England blinked only to see Prussia running away with France laughing. His blood boiled. Who kisses someone and runs?!

His cheeks burned dark red as he yelled, “What the hell?! Get back here! WHO DOES THAT?!”

He stumbled to his feet and chased the two men as he shouted. He would get that stupid Prussian back for this!


End file.
